


titles are overrated.

by hypermello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Background Relationships, Biking, Bows, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Co-workers, Confessions, Cookies, Crying, Denial of Feelings, E.R. - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gaming, Headaches & Migraines, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata's Face Receives, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Ice, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Loneliness, Marriage, Multi, Music, Paperwork, Pet kitten, Platonic ( but not really ) Cuddling, Presents, Ribbons, Rings, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Spies & Secret Agents, Stairs, Surprises, Tea, Truth or Dare, Typing, Volleyball, Wedding Rings, Work, Workplace Relationship, Wrapping Presents, burning food, haikyuu!! - Freeform, height, injuries, procrastination, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypermello/pseuds/hypermello
Summary: just a book for haikuu!! one shots! requests accepted!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 59
Kudos: 64





	1. introduction!

hello! please feel free to request a oneshot! 

i do mostly anything, except for smut. 

if you request, i'll try to have it posted within a day or two of the request!

thanks!

chapter list -

1\. coffee cup - kuroo / kenma 

2\. rainy day - tsukishima / yamaguchi

3\. koala - kageyama / hinata

4\. hibiscus tea - daichi / sugawara

5\. height - nishinoya / hinata ( platonic ) { hinted kageyama / hinata | asahi / nishinoya }

6\. snowstorms and confessions - kageyama / hinata , tsukishima / yamaguchi , kiyoko / yachi , sugawara / daichi , nishinoya / asahi

-

christmas prompts -

1\. twinkling lights - daichi / sugawara

2\. icy stairs - oikawa / iwaizumi

3\. the world's not fair - oikawa / iwaizumi

4\. coordinates - kuroo / kenma

5\. migraine - tsukishima / yamaguchi

6\. waiting room - hinata and oikawa

7\. wrapping paper - hinata and kageyama and nishinoya

-


	2. coffee cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- kuroken
> 
> \- kuroo does not appreciate when people flirt with kenma .

it's crazy how quickly things can change.

kuroo and kenma had started dating five months ago, and it seemed neither had ever been happier. the two did everything together, partly because kuroo refused to let kenma out of his sight and partly because kenma quietly enjoyed the other boy's presence. kuroo went out of his way to make kenma happy, though kenma continuously assured him that he was happy just being with him. kuroo , however, continued to shower kenma with gifts and compliments.

and that's how the current situation came to unfold, kuroo with his hands over kenma's eyes, guiding him through the dorm they shared together. 

kenma had walked into the house and was immediately greeted by the dark - haired boy , who had told him he had a surprise for him. kenma barely had time register what was happening before his eyes were covered and he was being led in and out of various rooms, almost tripping several times over things on the floor and his own feet. 

suddenly , kuroo came to an abrupt halt, causing kenma to fall back into him , letting out a surprised noise. kuroo chuckled quietly, removing his hands from kenma's eyes.

in front of them sat a small , fluffy , calico kitten . she had blue eyes and a long tail that she tripped over as she rolled about on the floor . kenma turned his head back to kuroo , his eyes wide with astonishment and confusion . he made a small questioning noise , to which the other laughed and nodded . a big smile formed on his face and he turned to the kitten , kneeling down so he could pet her . the calico purred happily as she rubbed her head up against his hand . kenma picked her up gently , holding her in his arms .

"kuroo , you know you didn't have to-"

kuroo held up a silencing finger to the blonde's lips.

"i know, but pretty much all you ever talk about is how much you love cats, so i thought you'd like to have one."

kenma looked like he was about start crying as he looked at the small bundle of fluff in his arms. the kitten had grown tired and fallen asleep , her head nestled up against him. he could feel her purring as she slept and her tail twitched slightly.

kuroo wrapped his arms around kenma, resting his chin on top of the shorter boy's head . kenma tilted his head up slightly to smile at kuroo.

"thank you." , he whispered, being careful not to wake the sleeping cat.

kuroo smiled back at him .

"of course."

\- 

kuroo woke up the next morning, feeling well rested. he turned over in bed to look at kenma, who was now officially the kitten's new bed, though he didn't seem to mind very much. not wanting to wake him, kuroo stood up quietly, readjusting the blankets to make sure kenma and the new kitten were comfortable. kenma muttered something intelligible in his sleep and kuroo smiled to himself. 

walking over to the closet, he changed into some clean clothes and headed to brush his teeth and hair. by the time he got back, kenma was sitting up in the bed, calmly stroking the cat that twisted around in his lap he looked up as kuroo entered the room, nodding in acknowledgement, since he was not able to take his hands from the cat. kuroo sat adjacent to him.

"good morning."

"good morning, kuroo."

kenma stifled a yawn as he smiled at the taller boy.

"did you sleep well?" , kuroo asked.

"i guess so. i was too busy playing with ami to get to sleep."

kuroo chuckled softly.

"you named her already?"

"mhm, i think it suits her." , kenma responded, gazing fondly down at the newly - named kitten.

"i agree. so are you ready for breakfast?"

"yeah, i'll be there in a moment, just give me a minute to get changed.

"of course." , kuroo nodded, "you want me to take ami or?"

"sure, thanks." , kenma replied, placing the kitten in his boyfriend's arms and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. " see you in a minute."" , the boy stood up walking over to the closet to grab a pair of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom . 

kuroo smiled to himself , before standing and heading into the kitchen.

-

the aroma of cooking food wafted through the air. kenma stepped into the room, glancing at kuroo who had his back turned.

"smells good." , kenma commented.

kuroo turned his head, flashing a bright smile.

"thanks. it's almost ready."

kenma sat at down on one of the wooden chairs situated at the counter. he noticed that kuroo had placed two small bowls on the floor, one for food and one for water. currently, the kitten was lapping up some water, her tail curled around her.

"done!" , kuroo's voice jolted him back to reality.

kenma sat up a bit straighter, as he watches kuroo position the food onto the plates. the dark - haired boy places a plate in front of kenma, before heading around the counter to sit next to him.

the shorter boy takes a few small bites, and then turns to the other.

"this is delicious , kuroo."

kuroo grins at him in between bites .

"thanks, kenm-"

he was interrupted by an impatient meow from ami, who paws at her now empty food bowl. kuroo's eyes widen.

"i swear it was full two minutes ago!"

kenma laughs,, as kuroo groans and goes to refill the calico's food bowl. as he does so, he talks.

"hey kenma. we haven't been out on a date in a while. wanna get some coffee later today?"

"sure, as long as i get to pay. you spoil me too much, you'll go broke if you keep this up."

the remark earns a chuckle from kuroo.

"if i do, it'll be worth it."

-

the tinkling of bells sound as the couple enter the small coffee shop. it's a favorite of kenma's because of the quiet atmosphere. a friend of his, hinata works there, also, so they frequently get discounts. 

kuroo begins to head to the counter, but kenma tugs on his sleeve, causing him to turn around.

"hm?"

"just remember, i'm paying this time, kuroo."

"fine." , the boy whines.

letting go of his sleeve so he can take kuroo's hand, kenma walks towards the counter.

hinata doesn't seem to be working today, because at his normal spot stands a girl kenma's never seen before. she smiles brightly once she sees kenma, not paying very much attention to kuroo.

"hello ! what would you like today?" 

kenma places his order and turns to kuroo, who nods in response. kenma orders for him, since by now, he's memorized kuroo's order.

"alrighty! can i get your name?"

"kenma.." , he responds.

"mmk, your coffee's will be ready in a bit!" , the girl cheerfuly states, winking at kenma.

kuroo tells himself that he didn't just watch that girl wink at his kenma. kenma has a slightly embarrassed look on his face, but nothing too serious. still, kuroo doesn't like this.

he grabs kenma's wrist, pulling him gently towards a table. they both sit down and wait for their coffee, making small talk. soon enough though, kuroo zones out.

"-hello? hello? kuroo?" , kenma snaps his fingers at kuroo, bringing him back to reality. 

"oh, sorry. what is it?"

"coffee's ready. i'ma go get it, okay?"

kuroo nods, somewhat absent - mindedly. "k."

kenma stands, pushes his chair in and walks to the counter. the boy waits, not paying very much attention, until he hears a bit of the conversation kenma and the barista are having.

"hey, cutie!"

a confused expression fixes itself on kenma's face. "huh?"

"here's your coffee!" , the girl hands kenma a coffee, the lid decorated with little hearts. 

"thanks-"

"can i get your number?"

kenma sputters. "w-huh?!"

"yeah, you're, like, really cute. we should go on a date sometime!"

now kenma is obviously uncomfortable, fidgeting with his hands. "uh, sorry, you seem nice and all, but i have a boyfrie-"

"well, we don't have to tell him!" , the girl winks. "c'mon ,just give me your number!" 

she begins to reach over to grab his hand, but he pulls away, shaking noticeably.

at this point, kuroo decides he's heard enough. he stands up, his chair hitting the ground loudly. the girl doesn't seem to notice and continues to flirt with kenma. reaching where the two are talking, he wraps his arms around kenma from behind.

"hey, babe." , the taller boy presses a kiss to kenma's cheek, provoking a blush from him. the girl frowns visibly.

"who are you ? " , she pouts.

"oh, i'm kenma's boyfriend, kuroo."

the girl's mouth opens like she's going to say something, but she closes it.

"well, we'll be going now!" , kuroo smiled brightly at the barista, placing the money for the coffee on the table. "see ya."

and with that, he takes kenma's hand, intertwining their fingers and heading towards the door. 

-

the walk home is quiet. neither them can think of much to say. kenma still seems stunned when the reach the house. kuroo tries to talk with him.

"hey, kenma, sweetheart."

kenma has picked up ami and is holding her close, his face buried in her fur as he sits on the counter. when he lifts his face up, his face is slightly flushed pink.

"hm?" 

"you okay? you seem a bit shaken."

"yeah, just a bit startled, that's all . thanks for what you did back there by the way."

"of course! you're my boyfriend, no way am i gonna let some random girl steal you from me."

a small smile makes its way onto kenma's face as kuroo joins him on the counter. he holds the kitten up, tapping kuroo on the nose with her soft paw. kuroo chuckles and turns so kenma can rest his head on his shoulder.

"y'know i love you, right, kenma?"

"yeah, i do.." , kenma closes his eyes and smiles as he leans against the other boy, ami in his lap and their hands intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the oneshot! critiques are accepted and encouraged! 
> 
> this oneshot is for FusionFollower!


	3. rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- tsukiyama
> 
> \- there's no way tsukishima likes yamaguchi. it's not possible.

thunder boomed and rain pounded down against the glass windows. the noise was occasionally accompanied by a crack of lighting which lit up the dark night sky. tsukishima lay on his bed, his report which he was typing on his computer half-way finished. looking up to glance at the window,he watched the drops of water dissolve into streaks, racing down the window as if they had somewhere to be. 

the hurricane had been taking its time as it made its way to their city, but now it was here. trees swayed back and forth under the strain of the harsh wind, threatening to fall. another sudden strike of lightning split the sky in two. tsukishima pulled a blanket over himself and continued working on his essay.

suddenly, theres a noise at the front door of the dorm room. tsukishima turns his head towards the sound, just in time to see a soaked yamaguchi entering the room. his dark hair is wet, framing and clinging to his face. his rain jacket hangs loosely over one shoulder, clearly not having helped shield the boy from the hurricane's wrath. yamaguchi's bag was unzipped partly and he was clutching it to his chest, instead of its normal position on his back. the boy dropped his bag on the floor, out of breath.

tsukishima stands up hurriedly, almost sprinting over to him. 

" what were you thinking, walking around in a hurricane, you idiot?! "' , he exclaims, his tone more exasperated and worried than angry.

yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" ah, sorry, tsuki. " , he apologized. " 'had to stay and do extra work and by the time i was able to leave, it was already pouring. "

he kicked off his shoes, which landed in a corner of the room.

" well, regardless, you're soaked. hurry up and get changed before you get hypothermia. "

yamaguchi nodded and headed towards the closet. he emerged no more then two minutes later, wearing black pants and a light blue sweater of tsuki's. 

" i hope its fine that i borrowed your sweater! none of mine are clean. " , he exclaims.

tsukishima didn't respond. he was too busy staring at the other boy, a small flush beginning to make its way onto his cheeks. his sweater was too big for yamaguchi and reached around mid-thigh. the sleeves were large on him as well, his hands only slightly visible. he looked absolutely adorable, and tsukishima couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away.

" hello? hello? tsuki? you there? " , yamaguchi questions, waving his hands in front of the taller blonde's face.

tsukishima snaps back to reality, blinking a couple of times in succession. 

" yeah-uh-it's fine. "

mentally cursing himself for how stupid he sounded, he walked across the room back to his bed. flopping down onto the mattress, he once again turned his attention to the report had previously been working on.

it doesn't take more than a minute for yamaguchi to plop down behind him. sitting on his knees, the shorter boy looks over tsukishima's shoulder, his chin lightly skimming the blonde's shoulder. tsukishima's breath hitches as yamaguchi rests his head on his shoulder. he can feel his roomate's pulse, the steady rhythm of blood pulsing through his veins.

" so, what are you writing? " , yamaguchi asked, curiously.

" essay. " , came the abrupt reply.

" you almost done? "

" mhm. "

yamaguchi watch him silently, tapping out a melody on his thigh. outside, the storms rages.

five minutes pass and tsukishima turns to yamaguchi.

" you don't have to sit here and wait for me to finish, yamaguchi. "

" i know! i want to. "

five more minutes pass. twelve minutes. twenty seven minutes. thirty four minutes.

the clock on the wall clicks on, the only noise present besides the thunder and rain. yamaguchi's head droops slightly and he yawns. all of a sudden, tsukishima shuts his laptop.

" i'm done. "

yamaguchi jumps slightly, the sudden noise spooking him. the blonde next to him chuckles,to which he responds with playfully hitting his shoulder. 

" ow. i have been wounded. " , he remarks sarcastically.

" oh calm down,you're fine. "

tsukishima laughed again, pulling yamaguchi in front of him. the dark-haired boy flopped down against his leg, resting his head on the other boy's chest. he laughed lightly at the surprised look on tsukishima's face. tsukishima pouts,his lips turning down slightly.

" aw, dont pout, tsuki! "

" hphm. "

yamaguchi reached up,placing his hand on tsukishima's face and pulling his mouth up into a smile. the blonde rolled his eyes, gently prying yamaguchi's hands of his face. he slowly moved his hands down, lacing his fingers in yamaguchi's hair. he twirled a loose strand of hair around his finger. yamaguchi smiled up at him and tsukishima thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

" hey, you know you're really pretty, right? "

shit. as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he'd screwed up. yamaguchi tilted his head, his eyes full of confusion as he looked up at tsukishima.

" huh? "

" yeah-i mean, your eyes are pretty and so is your hair and your freckles- "

" my freckles aren't really pretty though. "

tsukishima had never wanted to smack yamaguchi so much in his whole life.

" well, i think they are, so they are. "

" whatever you say, tsuki. "

tsukishima went back to playing with the shorter boy's hair, not wanting to look at yamaguchi's face for fear of voicing his thoughts again. and the rain was still coming and the trees were still swaying. 

minutes passed in silence and yamaguchi yawned tiredly, letting his eyes flutter shut before he opened them again. tsukishima thought his eyelashes were cute, not that he would ever voice that thought, because he did not like yamaguchi at all. just thought he was really pretty. that's it. 

yamaguchi yawned again, a tired expression painted on his face.

" alright, you need to get some sleep. " , tsukishima remarked, attempting to prop the boy up.

" but you're comfy and i don't wanna move.. " , yamaguchi looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and tsukishima gave in.

" fine. "

yamaguchi gave him a sleepy smile.

" thanks. "

" yeah, yeah, whatever. "

tsukishima grabbed a blanket off his bed and pulled it over his friend.

" i love you so much, tsuki. "

tsukishima froze. he knew yamaguchi tended to say things without thinking when tired, and that he probably meant it in a completely platonic way, but that didn't stop the blush creeping up his neck. he was fine, though. he was just a bit embarrassed. there's no way he likes yamaguchi because tsukishima does not catch feelings. not ever. not now.

so, instead of speaking, he resorted to a small awkward chuckle that was very much unlike him. of course, since this apparently wasn't bad enough, yamaguchi continued to speak.

" just thought i'd tell you. even though you act all tough and mean, you're my best friend. you're prob'ly getting annoyed with my blab'ring, so i'll shut up now. "

the dark-haired boy's words were beginning to slur together. he smiled up at tsukishima, before he closed his eyes. in the blink of an eye he was asleep.

tsukishima pulled the blanket tighter around him. he didn't want yamaguchi to be cold or uncomfortable. suddenly, in a moment of courage or stupidity, ( tsukishima couldn't tell which ), he leaned over his friend and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. because that's totally something you do to friends, who you don't like in the slightest. yamaguchi curled up against him, his head still resting in his lap.

as he looks down at the smaller boy, he thinks. maybe, just maybe, he does like yamaguchi in more than the usual platonic, friendly way friends like each other in. but, thats too much for his brain to comprehend right now, so instead he settles to prop his head up on a pillow, pull yamaguchi closer to him and fall asleep, his hand still entangled in yamaguchi's hair.

maybe tomorrow he'll tell him, but for now he's content to hold him close as the rain pours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed the oneshot!
> 
> i decided to try something new and sort of leave the ending of to the reader's imagination.
> 
> remember, critiques are appreciated, as are requests!


	4. koala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- kagehina
> 
> \- hinata sprains his ankle and kageyama takes care of him.

it was late evening on a particularly nice day in july. volley-ball practice in the gymnasium was coming to an end, yet the sound of running was still present inside.

hinata slid across the floor in a blur as he ran. mostly everybody was packing up to head home already, but he wanted to practice just a little longer. he had begged and pleaded with his boyfriend to toss to him a few more times, to which kageyama had reluctantly agreed. after several, 'just one more's', hinata finally consented to a final toss.

hinata hears the familiar sound of the volleyball being hit and he jumps, trusting as always, that the ball will come. and it does. he spikes it down into the opposite court, eyes opening as he does so.

but something goes wrong.

hinata descends from his jump, the weight landing on just one of his legs. he crumples to the ground, a noise of pain escaping him. suddenly, concerned, frantic voices are exclaiming and he can hear running.

"hinata!"

"hinata-kun!"

"shoyo!"

he lets out a small cry, clutching at his leg. kageyama is there in a heart beat, kneeling beside him. the black-haired boy's eyes are filled with worry and his words spill quickly out of his mouth, jumbling together in a blur. hinata can feel tears beginning to prick in his eyes.

and then sugawara's there, feeling his leg gently. his gaze is focused and after a few minutes, he heaves a small sigh of relief.

"he'll be fine. it's not broken, just sprained."

kageyama huffs quietly, silently relieved at the news. hinata sits there, his injured leg lying limply. then, he holds his arms out, as if for a hug to to receive a gift.

"tobiooo, carry me."

suga stifled a smile as kageyama lifted up hinata. the orange-haired boy instantly wrapped his arms and legs around kageyama, clinging to him. he buried his head in his boyfriend's neck. an almost unnoticeable blush flitted onto kageyama's face.

"mph, w'nna go home.." , hinata mumbled, his hair tickling kageyama's chin.

"okay, okay." , he turned to suga , "i guess i'm leaving now."

"i'll see you two tomorrow." , he replied, sprinting over to catch up to the captain. "daichi,wait up!"

kageyama headed over to grab their bags, slinging them messily over his shoulder. he called out a last good-bye to their teammates as he left the gym. beginning to walk towards hinata's house, he was stopped by a tug on his collar.

"i wanna go to your house.. 's closer."

"fine, i'll text your mom when we get there.''

"thanks, tobio." , hinata whispered softly.

"of course,idiot." he ruffled the smaller boy's hair.

he continued to walk, his arms wrapped around hinata.

-

after a few minutes, they reached his house. it seemed hinata had fallen asleep and kageyama smiled fondly down at him. his parents weren't home, they never really were. hinata stirred in his sleep as the taller boy walked into his room, placing him down on the bed and lying down next to him. he stared up at the ceiling, occasionally placing at the sleeping boy. as he looked back up, he felt a strange weight around his waist. he looked down to see hinata's arms wrapped around him,his face snuggled into his side. he smiled fondly at hinata.

and even though he knew hinata couldn't hear him, he whispered a quiet 'i love you' to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> sorry it's so short!


	5. hibiscus tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- daisuga
> 
> \- daichi is a biker and sugawara is the prettiest person he's ever met.

daichi loved biking. it was an interest he had taken up many years ago, around the time he was in elementary school. he had a couple of friends and acquaintances he used to bike with. they had fun, laughing and chatting and racing, but all of them moved away two or three years back, leaving daichi completely alone to his biking. not that he really minded it that much, he liked the peace and quiet. it just got a bit lonely sometimes.

daichi had also fallen into a habit. he had a specific route he would bike through every day. rain or sun, regardless of his mood, he would be there. it was one of the only entirely routine about his life. college was crazy and he felt like this was the only thing tethering him to consistency.

so, it was no surprise that today, on a particularly sunny day in june, he would do the same. daichi rummaged through the cabinets of his kitchen, grabbing a snack for the road and his water bottle. he strapped the familiar black helmet he always wore onto his head and headed out the door with a final head pat for his dog, a german shepherd named mollie. he shut the door behind him as he stepped out.

the sun beamed down on him as he mounted his bike, flipping up the kickstand with his foot. and then he began.

he pedaled up to the road, turning and beginning his familiar route. he rode up hills and down them, sometimes slightly adjusting the gears as he biked. the trees cast a faint shadow to the side of the road, slightly shielding him from the heat of the sun. in the back of his head, he made a mental note to remember to wear sunscreen next time. of course, he would forget, as he always did, but it didn't bother him.

he soon reached his favorite part of his ride, a small neighborhood community, just a small amount of time away from his own house. he knew mostly everybody there by name, and they knew him. even the kids would run and say hi to as they called him , 'the bike guy.' daichi always chuckled at that nickname, finding it endearing. 

he rode into the small white gateway that led into the neighborhood. he saw a few of the people outside wave at him, to which he smiled and waved back. they were all happy, as shown clearly on their faces. the dark-haired boy laughed internally when he saw a small blonde's and his sister's faces pop up over the fence as the both greeted him excitedly. he paused for a minute to talk to them and exchange a bit of conversation with their mother, who looked run down from having to deal with such hyper and excitable children. after the kids finally let him leave, he continued up the road.

the neighborhood always smelled of honeysuckle and lavender. he inhaled deeply, his eyes closing for just a brief second, before opening to scan his surroundings once again. sometimes, daichi wondered if the smell of flowers contributed to the good moods of the people living here. he could see how it would, and he made another addition to his ever-growing mental checklist. start a garden.

now that he thought about it, that list was getting quite long. maybe he should actually try to check some of it off. if i only he could stop procrastinating, maybe, just maybe, he might have a chance at getting a bit done.

as he continued to think, he was snapped back to reality by the sound of a voice calling his name. or rather, his nickname.

"bike guy!"

a small brown-haired boy who daichi knew quite well came dashing out of a house behind him. he stopped his bike and turned to greet him.

"hey tomoya! how's it going?"

tomoya had been living here since before daichi had started biking and was now around eleven years old he had met him when he was only a few months. tomoya practically idolized daichi, who talked to him every time he saw him.

"great! sorry i wasn't here yesterday, i was at a piano recital!"

"how'd it go?"

"it was awesome! i think i did pretty well. next time you'll have to come watch me."

"i will, promise."

tomoya grinned happily.

"okay! i gotta go now, see you tomorrow!" , he exclaimed.

and with that he sprinted back towards his house, leaving daichi shaking his head in a fond manner.

for the third time, he gets back onto his bike, thinking about how much quicker, albeit less enjoyable, his ride would be if he didn't have to stop every five seconds.

\- 

daichi was pretty much almost through the neighborhood. he had stopped about twenty-seven more times, but he was almost done. ( and no, he absolutely did not count. ) he smiled to himself as he saw the last few houses come into view. and that's when he saw him.

in the garden of the house to his left, he saw a boy. he was possibly, no, scratch that, definitely, the most beautiful person daichi had ever seen in his entire life. his hair was a light silver and his eyes a warm brown. he had a beauty mark under one eye and he was bent over a patch of purple flowers. he was smiling, his eyes filled with a sort of happiness that made daichi want to melt into a puddle. he continued to stare, unblinking.

then it hit him. literally. daichi ran face-first into a large metal lamppost.

'clang!'

he fell off bike,which fell on top of him. he let out a groan of pain, the noise of the impact still reverberating in his head. he began to push the bike off of him, but failed, letting it fall back on top of him. he quickly brought his hands up to press against his forehead, and when he drew them away, there was blood on them. his head hurt. he wanted it to stop.

he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he looked up into the brown eyes he had been admiring seconds earlier.

"are you okay?!"

daichi smiled dizzily up at him, managing a thumbs up, before grasping at his head. the world seemed to blur around him. the last thing he felt before he blacked out were a pair of arms wrapped around him.

-

daichi woke up on a couch, a few pillows propped up behind his head. a cup of deep-magenta herbal tea had been placed on the table next to him and the silver-haired boy was walking busily around the kitchen, humming to himself as he did so. after a few minutes he seemed to realize he was being watched and turned around, his eyes meeting daichi's. a smile broke onto his face.

"oh good, you're awake. i was worried."

he walked toward the couch, both hands carrying a cup of the same tea next to him. he sat down.

"you didn't have to go to all this trouble." , daichi remarked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"well, i couldn't have just left you there!"

daichi sighed. "i suppose that's true."

the boy took a sip of the tea, then placed it on the table.

"oh, i haven't introduced myself! i'm sugawara koushi. just call me suga, everyone does."

"daichi. i mean, sawamura- just call me daichi." daichi trips through his sentence, mentally slapping himself.

sugawara chuckled softly and daichi could feel his face heating up.

"okay, daichi, nice to meet you."

in an attempt to save himself from further embarrassment, daichi picked up the cup of now lukewarm tea from the table. he drank a bit of it, recognizing the distinct tart flavor of hibiscus tea. he took another sip.

"thanks for the tea, it's delicious."

sugawara nodded in response, his eyes studying daichi curiously. daichi stared down into his tea, trying to distract himself from the pair of warm brown eyes looking him up and down. he coughed awkwardly. suga finally seemed to realize the brown-haired boy's discomfort and looked away. daichi silently exhaled in relief. there was a brief minute of silence before suga spoke.

"so-"

"yeah, i should probably get going. thanks again."

daichi stood up, shaking slightly. the boy next to him looked up at him.

"are you sure? you still seem a bit-"

"i'm fine." , daichi interrupted, regretting his tone the second a hurt expression flashed across sugawara's face. it was gone in a second though, replaced with a small smile. daichi started to apologize.

"i'm sorry-"

this time it was suga's time to interrupt. he stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"it's fine, you don't have to apologize. maybe i'll see you later under some better circumstances." , the boy assured, laughing quietly.

daichi laughed as well.

"i hope so."

crap, why would he say that. now, suga probably thought he was a creep and wouldn't want to talk to him and-

he was snapped out of his thoughts by a gentle voice.

"i hope so as well."

daichi felt his ears burning. 

"well, i have to go now."

"okay. goodbye."

"bye!"

he dashed out the door, shutting it behind him. a small grin appeared on his face. suga wanted to see him again. he didn't think he was weird. daichi laughed happily as he headed for his bike, which had been propped up against the white picket fence. 

as he rode off, he made a last revision to his check-list and route. suga's house.

routine was nice, but change could be even better.


	6. height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- nishinata ( platonic )
> 
> \- hinted asanoya and kagehina
> 
> \- hinata hates being looked down on. nishinoya doesn't like it either.

it was fall, around time for the annual health exams at karasuno, which hint absolutely despised. what would have been his favorite time of year was ruined by him obsessing and being self-conscious over his height. he began to practice volley ball for hours, not that he didn't already, but to an almost unhealthy point. hinata also ran a lot more than usual, sometimes accompanied by kageyama. hinata enjoyed kageyama's company, even if he didn't really understand why the usually distant boy seemed to be fine with hanging around him now.

the health exam was in two days and hinata hadn't stopped his obsessive training. the only breaks he took were for eating and sleeping, though the only reason he was doing either was because kageyama insisted on it, threatening to get daichi to lock the gym. currently, hinata was lying on kageyama's bed rambling on and on. kageyama sat beside him him, listening patiently. soon enough though, the quick talking faded into unintelligible noises and whines. hinata buried his head in one the the pillows propped against the bed frame. kageyama placed an awkward, reassuring hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. it seemed to work, since hinata let go of the pillow and looked up at him. his face was red from the continuous talking and his messy, tangerine-colored hair framed his face. then kageyama spoke.

"you need to stop this. it's not healthy."

hinata didn't respond. he rolled his eyes sarcastically at kageyama.

"i'm serious, hinata."

"yeah, yeah, i know.. I'm sorry."

kageyama's expression softened.

"it's fine. i'm just concerned."

hinata smiled up at him, to which kageyama responded with a small, crooked smile of his own.

"thanks, kageyama."

"mhm, you're welc-"

the dark-haired boy was interrupted by a pair of arms being wrapped around him. his eyes widened slightly in confusion, but after a few seconds, he slowly hugged back.

-

the day had passed and hinata had left kageyama's room, feeling significantly better after talking with him. it was around five and hinata was heading towards the gym, hoping to get just a bit of practice in before he went back to his room to sleep. he reached the gym, placing a hand on the knob to open the door, but he stopped when he heard voices inside. unaware of what was happening, he pressed his ear against the door to listen. he immediately recognized one of the voices.

it was nishinoya. he was talking frantically to someone else, who every now and then tried to weakly interrupt his rambling. he didn't seem to be able to however, since nishinoya kept on talking and talking. he sounded like he was on the brink of tears, which made hinata's face scrunch up with confusion. he'd never seen or heard the normally cheerful boy even remotely close to crying, so he hadn't detected the hint of sadness in his voice that was now so clearly noticeable.

"asahi, you know how much i hate this!"

"of course i do, noya, but-"

"nobody takes me seriously."

by now, hinata had figure out that the other person was asahi. it didn't sound like he was actually present, it sounded as if he was on a call with nishinoya instead. the orange-haired boy contemplated what to do. should he leave? should he barge in? he was aware it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but he also still wanted to get that extra practice in before it was completely pitch-black outside. he decided to just wait it out.

"hey, hey. do you want me to come over?" , asahi sounded concerned when he spoke. 

hinata heard nishinoya take a deep breath.

"no, i-i'm fine. i'm just gonna practice a bit more."

"okay. call me if you need to."

"mhm." , came the absent-minded response.

"bye, noya."

"bye."

there was a small click from inside as the call disconnected. the sound of running and of a volleyball being hit soon filled the building. hinata placed his hand on the door handle once more, this time pushing it open. the loud creak the door made when it was opened sounded through the gymnasium. nishinoya's head snapped toward hinata and he froze. not knowing quite what to do, he smiled and waved a greeting.

"hello!"

"oh, hey. come to get some practice?"

"yeah. i'm guessing you are too."

"mhm. i'll go if you want me to-"

"no, you can stay! if you wouldn't mind, we could practice together?" , the last sentence came out as more of a question then a statement.

nishinoya smiled slightly.

"sound good."

hinata stepped inside, placing his water bottle on the ground near the door and heading over to the side of the net opposite nishinoya, grabbing a ball out of the blue container that held them.

"i need to practice my serves! okay?" , hinata said, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

the other boy nodded, still seeming a bit distracted. his brown eyes darted absently around the gym. he didn't notice the ball being served until it was directly in front of his face. blinking in surprise, he received on reflex. hinata followed the ball the the air mentally, sprinting to the net and spiking only for it the ball to be saved by nishinoya. it, however, did not make it over the net and landed a few feet to the left of him. nishinoya groaned. hinata's reaction was pretty much the exact opposite.

"that was amazing, nishinoya-senpai!"

the older boy stood up, looking at hinata with a sort of skepticism.

"it wasn't really all that great."

hinata let out an offended gasp.

"are you kidding me?! you're awesome!"

nishinoya's normal grin began to slowly make its way onto his face. it only lasted for a spilt second though, before it changed into a pensive frown.

"what's wrong?" , hinata asked, tilting his head in a curious manner.

"hinata, do you ever feel like you're being overlooked because of your height? not necessarily just by people at karasuno, it's mostly people from other schools who do it, probably not even realizing they're doing it. i really don't know, it just annoys me. i want to be taken seriously, but it doesn't seem i am. i mean, i'm thankful for daichi, suga, asahi and all of our team members, but it just really gets on my nerves. especially with the health exam coming up.." , he trailed off.

"i know how you feel. i hate the health exams too. i talked to kageyama about it and it sorta helped, but i still feel a bit self-conscious about it."

"i just hear the other schools talking when we go for competitions and after a while, hearing the same stuff over and over really starts to make you doubt yourself."

hinata placed the ball back into it's original place, before turning to face nishinoya once again.

"the other schools are wrong. you're super cool and probably the best libero in japan!"

nishinoya laughed, the undertone of sadness still there, but now it was barely even noticeable.

"i'm not sure about that, but thanks, hinata, i appreciate it."

"do you want to practice some more?" 

"yeah, but just for a few more minutes. it's getting dark out."

hinata turned to look up through the high windows. nishinoya was right, he'd been here longer then he thought. the sky outside was and a few stars were beginning to peek out from behind the smoke-colored clouds that peppered the sky and hid the moon from view.

"okay, just a few more minutes!" 

nishinoya nodded, grabbing a ball and sprinting to his side of the net. he served ad the ball soared over the net. unfortunately, hinata hadn't been able to receive and, instead, the volley ball had smacked him straight in the face. 

"oomph!"

he faltered slightly, not falling over, but stumbling back. the ball dropped to the floor, the noise echoing loudly in the near-empty gym. a shocked look was plastered to his face. nishinoya was next to him in a second, offering a hand to help him up.

"are you okay?"

hinata opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was laughter. sure, it hurt to get hit straight in the face with a volley ball, but there was something almost comedic about it. so, without really knowing why, he laughed. it was non-stop laughter, the type you get from a bad joke that everyone knows is bad, but laughs at anyway. nishinoya paused, a puzzled expression on his face. then, he began to laugh too. their laughter bounced around the walls, until hinata was practically wheezing and if nishinoya kept laughing he would most likely throw up. hinata turned to look at nishinoya, who almost broke out laughing again.

"h-hinata, you-" , here his speaking was interrupted by a small chuckle , "your face!"

"heyyy! my face isn't that bad!"

"no, just-just look!"

nishinoya held up his phone camera to hint so he could see himself. nishinoya was right. he looked hilarious. his face was bright red from the impact. hinata couldn't help, but laugh.

"i told you!" , nishinoya exclaimed.

a few more minutes passed, in which they talked and laughed some more about hinata's face receive. however, soon nishinoya spoke up.

"i should probably get going now, its pretty late. i'll see you tomorrow."

hinata nodding, smiling at the other boy.

"yeah, maybe we can hang out tomorrow after the health exams!"

nishinoya grinned back, visibly happier than earlier.

"that sound fun! i'll see you then!"

hinata headed to grab his water bottle and open the door. he glanced back at nishinoya.

"bye!"

"goodbye!"

nishinoya walked outside of the building, hinata trailing behind. they waved a last time and then parted their separate ways, each feeling significantly better. 

it seemed sometimes hinata's face receives good do some good after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the oneshot!
> 
> if you did, i accept requests and critiques!


	7. snowstorms and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- kagehina, asanoya, daisuga, kiyoyachi, tsukiyama
> 
> \- the karasuno volleyball team gets snowed inside the gym during practice. they decide to play truth or dare and chaos ensues.

snow swirled through the air in a whirl and the trees bent from the weight of the wind. it was december, christmas eve in fact, and, like most decembers are, it was cold and desolate. apart from the freezing temperature, a blizzard also appeared to be a part of it. the snow piled up more and more by every-passing minute. instead of covering the ground with a light, delicate frost, it instead poured down snow in torrents that seemed like they could bury someone alive in seconds flat.

that was exactly how the karasuno volleyball team had ended up here, snowed in, with no way of transport home. they had been practicing when the storm started, and it had escalated so swiftly, no-one had been able to leave in time. so, they all found things to busy themselves with.

hinata, of course, was still practicing volleyball. in the middle of a blizzard. he had wanted kageyama to continue playing as well, but the taller boy had refused firmly, despite hinata's pouting. sugawara had joined him reluctantly, his concern about hinata being upset outweighing his own desire to stop playing for now. hinata had been very happy and that had made sugawara feel a lot better.

tsukishima was seated in a far corner of the gym, yamaguchi beside him, as always. he had headphones on and his eyes were closed. the blonde's head was propped up against the wall. yamaguchi was a few inches away, sitting on his knees. he didn't seem to be doing very much at the present, just sort of being there. every now and then, tsukishima would open one eye and say something to the other boy, who responded with some unheard words and a smile.

daichi, asahi and nishinoya were standing near the door. nishinoya had apparently convinced asahi to carry him on his shoulders. he was grinning widely as the two others talked. every now and then, he would lean over to add something to the conversation or rest his head on top of asahi's.

tanaka was fan-boying over kiyoko, who looked rather unperturbed, but a little bit flustered from all the attention. yachi sat beside her, a small frown on her face. the shorter girl was wearing kiyoko's jacket, since it was freezing, kiyoko had an extra and she had forgotten to bring one of her own. after a while, tanaka seemed to calm down a bit and he wandered over to talk to nishinoya, who was still perched on asahi's shoulders.

kageyama, like tsukishima and yamaguchi, was sitting in a far corner. however, he was alone. he scrolled through his phone, his blue eyes fixated on the screen. he would glance up momentarily sometimes when he heard hinata exclaim excitedly, but he quickly returned to whatever he was doing on his phone.

outside, the snow kept coming. it was starting to hail as well and the sound of the frozen rain hitting the roof with a 'thunk' could be heard from inside. a few of the team members looked up. they only stayed focused on the hail for a minute, their attention swiftly drifting back to their activities and conversations.

after a while, everyone seemed to be getting tired of what they were doing. hinata was half-hazardly serving the ball and sugawara clearly didn't want to be there for a second longer. kageyama had put down his phone and was now staring forlornly out the window. yamaguchi seemed to be only slightly conscious, his head resting against his friends's shoulder. tsukishima didn't seem to mind too much, as he was still listening to music. nishinoya had gotten off of asahi and apparently, tanaka had gotten on daichi and asahi's nerves, so they had shooed him away. he was now sitting in a corner, glaring at them. sometime in the past hour and a half, yachi had started to braid kiyoko's hair. instead of stopping at one or two braids, she now had a multitude of tiny braids in her black hair.

the sound of a volleyball hitting the ground echoed through the gym, grabbing everyone's attention. yamaguchi practically jumped when he was jolted back to reality. he was shaking slightly, his eyes wide. tsukishima placed a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to calm him down pretty well.

it was hinata who had dropped the ball. he had finally tired of practicing. sugawara sighed in relief and walked as quickly as possible over to daichi, asahi and nishinoya. daichi waved when he saw him approach, to which the silver-haired boy responded with a smile. hinata drifted over to kageyama, who lifted his head in acknowledgement. hinata sat down beside him.

"hey, kageyamaa, let's play truth or dare!"

"no."

hinata pouted for a split second.

"please?"

"no."

"pleasee? it's christmas eve!"

kageyama looked up from his phone, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"fine. one condition, i'll only play if you get everyone else to as well."

hinata nodded vigorously, jumped up and started practically bouncing off the walls, running around and asking everyone.

it was only a matter of minutes before they were all seated comfortably in a circle. some people appeared more happy than others. specifically, tsukishima looked like he could not care less, while nishinoya seemed excited.

"does everyone know the rules?" , hinata asked.

there were nods and murmurs of assent. nishinoya spoke first.

"so, who's starting?"

there was a bit of discussion, but they all came to the general consensus that it should be hinata who begins, since he was the one who had started all this in the first place. he thought for a minute before turning to tsukishima.

"truth or dare?"

"dare."

"i dare you to give your headphones to someone else for the rest of the game."

tsukishima didn't even react. he removed the headphones from around his own neck and turned to yamaguchi, placing them around his. yamaguchi looked startled for a second, before smiling up at him.

"there. truth or dare, yachi?"

"h-huh? oh! truth!"

"do you have a crush on anyone here?"

the small girl turned bright red.

"uh, y-yes."

kiyoko turned to look at her.

"i thought you said you didn't like anyone?"

yachi's eyes widened. 

"u-uh- truth or dare, daichi!?"

kiyoko sighed quietly in disappointment, but didn't comment on it further. yachi looked up at her out of the corner of her eye, trying to make sure she wasn't too upset.

"i'll take truth."

"biggest fear?"

"i know it sounds stupid, but i'm scared of the dark. i don't like not being able to see whats going on around me."

there were a few nods of understanding or agreement before daichi asked the next question.

"so, kageyama, truth or dare?"

and so they continued for around ten minutes, going back and forth with questions and dares. nothing much worth mentioning had happened yet. tsukishima had almost quit entirely, but yamaguchi had asked him not to and he gave in. at the moment, it was hinata's turn.

"suga, truth or dare?"

"dare."

"i dare you to kiss the person here who you think is the cutest!"

sugawara chuckled lightly.

"trying to make this more interesting, huh, hinata?"

the silver-haired boy scanned the room, his gaze soon stopping to rest on daichi. he made a small satisfied noise, before leaning over and grabbing daichi's shoulders to pull him into a swift kiss. daichi's eyes widened, his face turning bright red. once sugawara pulled back, daichi immediately buried his face in his hands, groaning in embarrassment.

sugawara pried his hands away from his face, intertwining their fingers, before turning back towards the group, his expression neutral as if nothing had happened.

"nishinoya, truth or dare?"

"truth!"

"what's the most recent lie you've told?"

nishinoya looked over at tanaka and they both burst out laughing. tanaka spoke first.

"okay, s-so, we were at golden corral with ennoshita and asahi and, y'know how they have discounts for kids, right? well, nishinoya decided to pretend to be twelve-" , here he burst out laughing again , "and it actually worked. oh my gosh, you should have seen ennoshita's face!"

"well, to be fair, i had no idea what was happening! no one discussed this before-hand!"

now, nishinoya chimed in.

"then the cashier asked if asahi was my dad!"

asahi shook his head in disappointment.

"oh, oh! me and kageyama did that once!" , hinata exclaimed.

"you said you would annoy me for a year if i didn't."

"yeah, but we still had fun, right?"

"...i guess."

seemingly satisfied with that answer, hinata stopped bugging him. 

"hmm, kageyama, truth or dare?" , nishinoya asked.

"truth?"

"how much milk do you drink a day?"

"this is a stupid question."

"you gotta answer!"

"one gallon."

"what."

"are you deaf? i said, one gallon."

"are you mentally okay, kageyama?"

"yes, i just like milk, okay!"

nishinoya was on the brink of laughter. kageyama was glaring daggers at him from his seat next to hinata. 

"whatever, moving on. daichi, truth or dare?"

"dare, i guess."

"i dare you to hit your least favorite person here with a volleyball."

"can i hit myself..?"

"daichi, no!"

daichi sighed.

"fine. just keep in mind that i had to choose someone." 

he stood up, sliding his hand out of suga's. a disappointed look flashed across the setter's face and he grumbled quietly. he grabbed a ball and threw it, without much force, at tsukishima. yamaguchi frowned slightly, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

"sorry, tsukishima."

"its fine. truth or dare, tanaka?"

"truth!"

"if you had to be on any other team, which one would you want to be on?"

"probably nekoma, since thats where my bro, yamamoto, is. yachi, truth or dare?"

"t-truth!"

"earlier, you said you like someone here! so, who is it? remember, you can't back out!"

"aah.."

the blonde pretty much slapped herself in the face as she covered her bright red face with her hands. she said something quickly, but it was both too quiet and to fast to understand.

"you gotta say it!"

"fine! it's kiyoko-san!"

everyone in the gym went silent. kiyoko's eyes widened as she looked down at yachi.

"me?"

"yeah.. it'stotallyfineifyoudontlikemebackthough-mmph!"

kiyoko kissed her, effectively shutting her up. yachi's face greatly resembled a tomato at this point.

"yachi, calm down. i like you too."

yachi beamed, settling herself into the other girls lap. kiyoko wrapped her hands around her waist.

hinata grinned at yachi and gave her a thumbs-up,to which she responded with smiling back.

"hinata, truth or dare!"

"i choose dare!"

"confess to your crush! and don't try to back out and say you don't have one, you've literally been talking about them for months now."

nishinoya joined in from the sidelines.

"oooo! spill the tea, hinata!"

hinata whined quietly, his expression morphing into a pout.

"but i don't wanna!"

"well, thats too bad!"

"yachiii, you're so mean! fine, i guess i'll do it.."

hinata inhaled deeply, refusing to look anyone directly in the eyes. then he turned towards the dark-haired boy who was sitting next to him.

"yeah, so, i kinda really like you, kageyama. i know you hate me and stuff, but it's fine! i'll probably get over it soon enough.it's fine if you don't want to hang out anymore."

"oh my god, hinata, you idiot."

hinata looked down, his face stained with a cherry-red blush.

"i can't-i can't believe thi-"

"i know, i'm sorry-"

"shoyo, shut up. just shut up."

the orange-haired boy looked up, shocked by the use of his first name.

"kageyama..?"

"hinata, i've liked you for months now."

yachi snorted in the background.

"you two are so dense, it's almost unbelievable."

hinata snapped back at her.

"you're one to talk, yachi. you've been pining over kiyoko for how many months again? eight? nine?"

yachi immediately shut up.

hinata had been so busy retorting to yachi's comment, that what kageyama had said had gone over his head. it was starting to come back to him, though. slowly, realization dawned on him.

"you- me- like- huh?"

hinata stuttered, his brain not working enough at the moment to form coherent sentences.

"yes, idiot, i like you."

hinata grinned like a cheshire cat, practically jumping onto kageyama and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. socially awkward as always. kageyama stiffly hugged back. tanaka faked wiping tears away dramatically. "i wish i had someone to love me." nishinoya chimed in. "bro, i love you!" "bro!" daichi rolled his eyes at their antics. "hinata, go ahead and ask someone." "okay! yamaguchi, truth or dare." "truth." "how many hours of sleep did you get last night?" "two." sugawara and tsukishima both frowned at his response. the former turned to talk to him. "yamaguchi, you know that's not healthy!" "i know, i know! i just got so caught up in homework and practice, i didn't have much time to sleep. i'll try to get more sleep tonight." asahi spoke up. "speaking of sleeping, what are we gonna do if we're still snowed in when night falls. the sun's about to set any minute now." "good point, asahi." , kiyoko replied , "i think there are a few sleeping bags and blankets in the storage room." "i have two extra blankets with me." , hinata pointed out. sugawara also spoke. "and i have one as well." "there's eleven of us, and i think they're might be seven to nine sleeping bags." "we'll figure it out when the time comes."

"okay, let's get back to the game!" , hinata remarked enthusiastically.

yamaguchi thought for a brief second.

"tsuki, truth or dare?"

"dare."

"i dare you to compliment everyone here."

"you suck."

"sorry, tsuki!"

and so, tsukishima began, listing off names in a monotone voice.

"hinata, you've got a lot of energy, which is good, i guess?"

"asahi, you're not as much of a coward as you used to be."

"kageyama. hm. uh. you've got nice eyes."

"kiyoko, you've done a pretty good job of being the manager."

"yamaguchi. i tolerate you the most out of anyone here."

yamaguchi smiled brightly up at him.

tsukishima continued to go on down the list until he reached the end.

"truth or dare, nishinoya."

"truth!"

"if you had to date anyone here, who would it be?"

nishinoya thought for a second, a pensive expression imminent on his face.

"probably asahi! or, maybe, tanaka, i guess."

asahi busied himself with looking literally anywhere except at the libero who had just spoken. his eyes danced over the roof of the gymnasium and he could feel his face burning. before he could stop himself, he spoke.

"i'd choose you too."

whattheheckwhattheheckwhattheheck. asahi's brain completely stopped functioning when nishinoya grinned at him, his face dusted a light pink.

"thanks, asahi!" , nisjinoya exclaimed, sitting up tall to give the brown-haired boy a kiss on the cheek. asahi almost exploded.

"welp, i think that's enough for now! doesn't everyone agree!"

multiple of the team members nodded. hinata yawned sleepily, curling up closer to kageyama.

daichi, kiyoko, sugawara and yamaguchi stood up. daichi communicated his thought first.

"yamaguchi, can you get hinata's blankets? sugar can get his own and me and kiyoko can get the extra things from the closet."

yamaguchi nodded.

"sounds good."

they all split up, except for a few people who stayed seated on the wooden floor. the four soon returned with the materials. all in all there were seven sleeping bags and five blankets. it was decided that hinata and kageyama, sugawara and daichi, tanaka and nishinoya and tsukishima and yamaguchi would share a sleeping bag. the others, yachi, asahi and kiyoko, would sleep solo. the blankets were split up as easily as possible. 

everyone situated themselves in or on top of the sleeping bags. kageyama had wrapped hinata up securely in a blanket and had his arms around the small boy. both of them were already asleep. yachi had fallen asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow. her hand was stretched over to the sleeping bag next to her and kiyoko, who was still awake, was holding it. tsukishima and yamaguchi were both awake and tanaka and nishinoya were the exact opposite, asleep. nishinoya was snoring quietly in his sleep. suga had his back pressed up against daichi, who slipped their hands into each other.

as the night wore on, most people fell asleep. most people, except for yamaguchi and tsukishima, the formerly mentioned having something on his mind that he couldn't quite shake away. that's why, out of nowhere, he whispered into the blonde's ear.

"hey.. tsuki.."

"w'dya want..?"

"ah, i've just got something on my mind that i've been meaning to tell you."

"hm?.."

"so, i think i'm in love with you..?"

tsukishima sat bolt upright, hitting his head against yamaguchi's jaw. the dark green-haired boy rubbed his sore jaw.

"ow."

"yams, what the heck?! you can't just go around saying stuff like that out of the blue!"

tsukishima's tone was borderline whisper-yelling.

"but, do you like me back though?.."

part of yamaguchi's sudden boldness could most likely be attributed to his tiredness, but he had been thinking about this for a long time.

there was a long, quiet pause, the only sounds present being the inhales and exhales of the two boys' breath.

"yeah. yeah, i do."

yamaguchi smiled to himself.

"so, are we gonna tell the others tomorrow?"

"nah, we should wait and see how long it takes them to notice."

yamaguchi chuckled.

"that works too."

"we can discuss more in the morning. we need to get some sleep."

"goodnight, tsuki."

"goodnight, yams."

and so, they fell asleep, listening to the sound of falling snow, just like all the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help, i'm in pain. i was playing tetherball with a few friends and i swung my hand really hard to hit the ball and hit one of my friends in the mouth. she's got braces and they cut my hand up. so now, she's got a bloody lip and possibly messed up braces and i've got a bloody hand. :c
> 
> on another note, please request! i accept pretty much everything!


	8. christmas prompts!

hello!

i'm going to be writing christmas one shots, for everyday of december. i've started a bit late, so i'll be trying to catch up. requests are accepted for any of these prompts!

-

\- character a and character b decorate their house for christmas. - daichi/sugawara ( completed )

\- character a and character b get into an argument, but character a slips on icy stairs and suddenly the argument doesn't seem to matter. - iwaizumi/oikawa ( completed )

\- character a shows up on christmas eve after being away for a while. - iwaizumi/oikawa ( completed )

\- character a is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it’s been sold out everywhere. character b helps. - slight kuroo/kenma ( completed )

\- character a and character b are co-workers, but they barely know each other. they both have to work through the holidays. - tsukishima/yamaguchi ( completed )

\- character a and character b meet in the e.r. on christmas eve. - hinata and oikawa ( completed )

\- character a can’t wrap gifts to save their life. character b is their neighbor and can help. - nishinoya and hinata and kageyama ( completed )

\- character a’s ex will be at the christmas party a is attending. character b poses as a’s fiancé.

\- character a vows to do something nice for a stranger during the christmas time. character b is that stranger.

\- character a and character b both sign up for a christmas pen pal project to exchange postcards.

\- character a and character b broke up, but now they meet at a christmas party.

\- character a is stuck working in coffee shop on christmas eve and character b is the lonely soul spending their whole day there.

\- character a’s little sibling/child wants to meet their character a's s.o for christmas. character b is said “s.o”.

\- character a can’t travel to see their family on christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbor character b.

\- character a and character b compete in christmas house decoration.

\- character a bakes too many christmas cookies so they share it with character b.

\- character a has to dress up as santa for christmas.

\- character a and character b have to save christmas.

\- it’s character a’s first christmas since a tragedy.

\- character a returns to their birth-town for the holidays. character b is their estranged childhood best friend.

\- character a and character b get caught under the mistletoe together.

\- character a loves ice skating so they drag along character b, who can't skate to save their life.

\- character owns a struggling toy store. character b is looking for a christmas present.

\- character a doesn’t feel the christmas spirit but character b, who lives above them, keeps playing christmas carols really loud. - kuroo/kenma ( in progress )

\- character a overhears character b’s christmas wish and decides to fulfill it.

-

note:

\- i decided to stop writing these as i couldn't find time in my schedule to finish them.


	9. twinkling lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- day one of christmas prompts!
> 
> \- character a and character b decorate for christmas.
> 
> \- daisuga

faint christmas music played from the speaker that stood on the counter. multiple boxes were scattered across the floor and the christmas lights lay unblinking on the table. the house was relatively quiet, except for the ticking of the clock on the wall. that quiet, however, was interrupted by the noise of the door bursting open. laughter filled the once-quiet house.

sugawara dashed through the door, pulling daichi behind him. he had a scarf wrapped snugly around his neck and his coat hung from his shoulder, dangerously close to falling off. daichi dragged an evergreen tree behind him, the fronds of the tree swaying and sometimes dropping. 

sugawara let go of daichi's hand for a minute, so he could center the tree in the middle of the room. he stood back to inspect it, taking the silver-haired boy's hand into his again.

"it looks perfect."

sugawara nodded in agreement.

"mhm."

it was their first christmas together since the two had gotten married and they were determined to make it the best christmas ever. they had just purchased a tree and now sugawara flitted around, opening boxes and draping the silver and gold-colored lights around the tree. daichi chuckled and began to help him in opening boxes as well. 

sugawara stepped up onto a small wooden stool to finish wrapping the tree in lights. daichi reached up to hand him an ornament, which he took. he hung it on the tree and bent over to give daichi a kiss on the cheek. losing his balance, he toppled into the other man. daichi caught him, slightly stumbling backwards at the newly acquired weight. sugawara wrapped his arms tightly around daichi's neck to steady himself.

"hey, you might wanna be a bit more careful, suga." , daichi said, bringing a hand up to move sugawara's hair out of his eyes.

sugawara only responded with his usual simple laugh. daichi thought everytime suga laughed, he fell a little more in love with him. if he was being honest, any time the other did absolutely anything at all, he was reminded of why he had married him. he was perfect. 

sugawara planted a gentle kiss on his nose, snapping him back to reality. he looked up at daichi, a small bit of confusion dancing in his brown eyes.

"are you okay? you zoned out for a second there."

daichi nodded.

"just thinking about my perfect husband."

sugawara beamed, a light blush dusting his face. 

"that's sweet of you, but you're perfect-er."

"i'm ninety-nine precent sure that's not a real word, suga."

"well, i'm one precent sure it is!"

daichi practically wheezed. 

"wh- suga, suga, thats not even a-a good argument!"

"hphm!"

sugawara rolled his eyes theatrically, stalking off to pull some decorations out of a box. daichi was quickly beside him. 

"look, suga, i'm sorry, all right."

sugawara kept up the act, humming to himself as he did so.

"𝒌𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒉𝒊."

the shorter of the two automatically looked up.

"koushi, come on, i apologized. i know you're not really mad."

sugawara thought for a second, before answering back.

"if i stop, can i have cuddles?"

"of course you can. but i'd rather finish decorating first so there won't be piles of boxes piled up everywhere, if you don't mind."

"fine, i can wait."

daichi stood up, taking sugawara's hand to pull him up as well. suga instantly began hanging the white and gold fairy lights around the rim of the roof. daichi placed a small, silver, lit-up christmas tree onto the coffee table. soon, they were finished with the inside. they picked up the remaining boxes and carried them outside. 

sugawara grabbed some lights and, before daichi could even acknowledge what was happening, scaled a tree. daichi uttered a confused noise. sugawara must have heard it, because he laughed as he began wrapping lights around the tree. daichi starting to do the same with the bushes, but turned back for a brief second. he called out to the other.

"be careful! i don't want you falling out of a tree!"

"don't worry, i won't!"

suga was almost done with the tree and daichi had moved to the next bush. without looking back, he questioned sugawara. 

"how are you even able to climb a tree so quickly, anyway? i can barely even climb one at all!"

"come here, i'll show you!"

daichi rested his lights on the third and final bush. he jogged to where sugawara was. the silver-haired man jumped out of the tree, about a foot away from him. daichi stumbled backwards, only staying standing because of the strong pair of arms that grabbed him to support him.

"suga, you can't just jump out of trees like that!"

"why not?" , sugawara asked, tilting his head innocently.

daichi sputtered uselessly.

"because you'll scare people and you'll get hurt and-"

sugawara grabbed his face and effectively shut him up with a quick kiss.

"suga, that's not fair!"

"would you rather have me go live in the tree and never come down."

"well then, you'd never get cuddles, but i guess that's all right with me. i'm going to go finish up decorating the bushes."

"wait, daichi, you didn't see me climb the tree!"

daichi reached the bush, kneeling down to finish hanging lights around the rest of it. not two seconds later, he felt a heavy weight on his back. he looked backwards to see his husband, silver hair a mess and arms draped limply over his shoulders. he whined quietly.

"i finished putting the lights on the tree. can we cuddle now?"

"gosh, suga, you're clingy."

"well-" , unable to find a good retort, sugawara settled for a annoyed noise.

"give me one minute."

daichi twirled the lights around and around until the bush was decorated. almost instantly, sugawara was on his feet, dragging daichi after him. daichi laughed.

"slow down, suga!"

sugawara turned back to look at him, a mischievous grin on his face. he sped up, running as fast as he could towards the door. he only paused a moment when he had to open the door, before turning to collapse on the floor. daichi almost fell with him.

the brown-haired man lifted sugawara up, resulting in many giggles from the latter. 

"now, we can cuddle."


	10. icy stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- day two of christmas prompts!
> 
> \- character a and character b get into an argument, but character a slips on icy stairs and suddenly the argument doesn't seem  
> to matter.
> 
> \- iwaoi { spy au }

"you lied."

the words echoed through the dark house, lit only by twinkling christmas lights. oikawa stood next to the entrance to their shared room, still unfocused from sleep. his eyes were narrowed at the un-identifiable figure standing at the door.

"toru- i-"

"you said this wouldn't happen again! you're supposed to tell me!"

the man at the door, who oikawa would always have recognized as iwaizumi, even if it had been pitch-black, stepped forward. in response, oikawa took a step back, his hand bracing against the door frame.

"i just couldn't, there was never a right time-"

"that's what you said last time." , oikawa retorted, his eyes narrowing. , "and the time before that."

"toru, the fact that you know what i'm doing could get me fired from the agency. i'm not allowed to tell you anymore about what i'm doing. you should be more understanding of that-"

"more understanding? i have to cope with the fact that you could not be coming back, and you tell me i need to be 'more understanding?'"

anger was imminent on oikawa's face. he straightened up, hand no longer resting on the door before he continued.

"i'm done. i can't deal with the stress of having the man i love disappear in the middle of the night without a trace. it's not fair."

now iwaizumi looked angry as well, glaring daggers at the other. 

"the world isn't fair, oikawa. you'd do a whole lot better if you figured that out."

"it's not just about being fair. i'm scared for you! i don't know what i would do if you died.."

"i've told you, over and over again. i'm fully able to take care of myself. the agency wouldn't have put me in this position if they didn't think i was competent."

"the agency this, the agency that. all you ever talk about is your precious agency. they don't give a damn about you, hajime! if you got into trouble too big for them to handle, they wouldn't send any agents to help you. being so-called 'competent' in the agency's eyes just means you're able to be put into more danger."

iwaizumi heaved out a sigh, his hand momentarily departing from the door.

"i have to do this, toru. you, of all people, know that."

"i do, i promise it's just hard! i feel like my whole world is a lie. i can't believe anything you say anymore, and that scares me. if i can't trust you, who can i trust?"

iwaizumi opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the crackling static of his earpiece. he gestured to oikawa to be quiet for a minute, before slipping the earpiece into his ear to listen. oikawa stood in silence, listening to what sounded lot him like a one-sided conversation. every now and then, hajime would nod to himself or utter a formal 'yes sir.' the call lasted for only a few minutes. iwaizumi clicked the earpiece off. oikawa was the first of the two to speak.

"what was that about?"

iwaizumi ignored the question.

"i have to leave now."

the normally-cheerful christmas lights all around oikawa seemed to blur together in a mixture of bright colors that hurt his eyes as he struggled to hold back tears. he opened his mouth to retort, but all that came out was a choked sob. iwaizumi turned away, not wanting to look at oikawa out of guilt. oikawa cast one last glance at him and, in a minute of brief and total anger, finally spoke.

"fine. go. leave. i don't care if you get shot."

the words left his mouth swiftly, and the second they had, he wished he could take them back. iwaizumi looked back at him, his face full of emotions not even oikawa could fully decipher. he didn't speak, just nodded briefly before turning back towards the part-way open door and walking out of it. oikawa crumpled to the ground, burying his face in his hands. however, his head snapped up when there was a loud thump and a startled yell from outside.

he quickly stood, tripping over his feet as he headed towards the door. pulling it open, he saw iwaizumi at the bottom of the ice-covered stairs that led from the door to the garage stairs. the man was staring at his injured knee, making no movement.

"oh my word, hajime."

oikawa was beside him in an instant, an arm around his shoulders. the other man looked up at him, a look of shock on his face.

"are you okay?!" , oikawa questioned.

iwaizumi nodded up at him.

"just a bit shocked. i slipped."

oikawa scoffed.

"no, really? i can see that, dumbass. be more careful."

iwaizumi let out a fond chuckle at the usual sarcasm. suddenly, he found himself wrapped in a pair of arms.

"toru..?"

oikawa sobbed into his shoulder, to which iwaizumi's eyes widened in concern. oikawa could be dramatic, but he rarely actually cried.

"toru, it's okay, it's okay.." , iwaizumi spoke softly, gently rubbing oikawa's back.

"i-i'm sorry.." , oikawa choked out, looking up at iwaizumi with red, teary eyes.

"oh gosh, no, i am. it's not your fault. i'm stressing you out."

"well, maybe if i wasn't so dramatic about everything-"

iwaizumi shut him up with a kiss. oikawa draped his arms around his husband's neck, eyes shutting tightly. a few long seconds passed and oikawa pulled back, burying his head in the crook of iwaizumi's neck. iwaizumi took his hand, planting a gentle kiss on it. it was a minute before he was struck with a sudden realization.

"oh crap, i have to go."

"i know."

oikawa sat up, a sad smile on his face.

"i'm really sorry, y'know."

iwaizumi received a small nod.

"yeah, i do. just-just try to be home for christmas, alright?"

"i will be. promise." 

iwaizumi stood up, helping oikawa to his feet. he took a few steps towards the car, but paused. he ran back, enveloping oikawa in a large hug. 

"bye, toru."

"goodbye."

iwaizumi slowly and reluctantly released oikawa from the hug. this time, he ran towards the car, not stopping. he pulled open the door and jumped in. giving a final grin and wave to oikawa, he drove off. oikawa waved back, watching the car slowly fade into the night. he stood in the garage for a while, still as a statue. however, it was cold outside and the house was warm, so he went inside. 

the house seemed quieter. and lonelier, oikawa thought to himself.

it would be hard without hajime, it always was, but oikawa knew he would be home for christmas.


	11. the world's not fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- day three of christmas prompts!
> 
> \- character a shows up on christmas after being away for a while.
> 
> \- iwaoi { spy au }
> 
> { this is pretty much part two of the last fic. }

oikawa wished it would snow. one reason for this was obvious, he loved the snow. he loved how beautiful it looked, coating the ground. he loved how it glistened on the bare branches of the trees. he loved how it seemed to bring cheer everywhere it went.

the second reason was less clear, but to oikawa, it was more noticeable than the first. oikawa wanted a distraction. and what better distraction could there be than snow right now? it brought happiness with it and children laughing and snowmen- gosh, how much oikawa wished iwaizumi was here to build a snowman with him. iwaizumi would probably laugh and call him childish, but then do it anyway, because he loved snow just as much.

so much for a distraction. even snow eventually led oikawa to thinking about him. and, yes, it was still hard being away from him. but it wasn't as bad as it could of been. iwaizumi called him every now and then. granted, they couldn't talk very long and most their calls were interrupted by a gruff 'get off the phone', but at least he knew iwaizumi was alive and well.

so as he sat in his arm chair in front of the fire, he figured it was wishful thinking to hope iwaizumi would be home for christmas. the dark-haired boy had even regretfully informed him that it would be nearly impossible for him to be able to make it home. oikawa had known it was coming, but it was still a punch in the gut to hear it spoken out loud. that seemed to make it real.

he held a book in one hand, yet another attempt at distracting himself, which hadn't worked since the book was boring and his thoughts kept straying. he placed it on the small coffee table next to him, instead picking up a cup of mint tea that he had made. he took a sip, coming close to burning his tongue. he hissed in pain, almost dropping the cup.

he turned on the tv located above the fireplace, flipping through channel after channel. he couldn't settle on anything, so he gave up, setting the remote control down on the arm of the chair. he flopped his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes, sighing quietly. he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. it was dark outside, the stars not visible from behind the grey clouds. the moon was but a sliver tonight.

it was almost midnight now. oikawa wondered if he should give up and go to bed, but he knew even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to. he would lie in bed along and think about iwaizumi. so he settled to restlessly wait, hoping even at this hour that iwaizumi would come. he had 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐝. oikawa knew it was selfish to hope he would come home. he was needed at the agency. sometimes, oikawa wished he had never joined or that he wasn't so good at what he did, so he could be home more. but that was selfish too. he was helping people, but all oikawa could think about was how lonely he was. he picked up his book again, aimlessly flipping through it, searching for any random page. he found one read for a few seconds and then slammed the book shut. it was useless. he couldn't stop thinking about him. and he wasn't coming. his eyes drooped tiredly and he slapped himself. he wouldn't fall asleep. he couldn't. he would wait. and so he did. he waited. and waited. and waited. he eventually turned the tv back on, settling on a news channel with an anchor who was loud enough to keep him awake. with the tv blaring loudly, he felt his grasp on reality fade. he laughed deliriously, not knowing why.

iwaizumi would have made him go to sleep, but iwaizumi wasn't here. maybe he would be though. maybe he- oikawa mentally slapped himself. no. he's not coming. he's busy. the agency wouldn't let him.

'the world isn't fair.' iwaizumi had been right when he said that. it wasn't fair for the world to give oikawa a perfect husband, and then snatch him away without a care. it wasn't fair that he had to sit up all night, squandering any bit of hope that remained. it wasn't fair that he was all alone on christmas eve. but, mostly, it wasn't fair that he felt this way.

he slouched over in the chair, a habit iwaizumi had always reprimanded him for. 'you're going to kill your spine.' , he would say. oikawa turned his attention back to the obnoxious news anchor. the noise hurt his ears, but he didn't reduce the volume.

that's why he didn't hear the sound of the door creaking open quietly. his eyes glued to the screen, he didn't acknowledge the sound of footsteps, not even when they stopped right behind him. a figure cast a shadow over his chair. he didn't notice. 

"hey, toru."

oikawa's head snapped backwards at the sound of the familiar voice. his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"hajime, oh my god."

oikawa was up in an instant, tripping over a hitch in the rug in his haste to get to iwaizumi. he stabled himself quickly, making sure he wouldn't trip. and then he had his arms around iwaizumi and iwaizumi's lips were pressed against his and he fell in love all over again. he pulled back and crashed into him again. and it was awkward and messy, just like they were teenagers again on that hot august day. but oikawa wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

he was laughing and crying at the same time and iwaizumi picked oikawa up, the latter's legs instinctively wrapping around iwaizumi's waist.

"i- i thought- the agency.."

"my superior let me take a few days off. my case will be officially over by late january, but i can stay here until the first."

"i didn't think you'd actually make it.."

"i promised, didn't i?"

oikawa laughed.

"yeah, you did."

"oh, i got you something."

"hajime, you didn't have-"

"i did. now, shut up and take the gift."

"pushy as always, iwa-chan."

iwaizumi pulled out a small box from his pocket. oikawa took it, delicately unraveling the silver ribbon and opening the box. inside was a plain gold ring.

"i felt bad that we never really got to have a wedding or anything 'cause of business, so i figured i'd get you a ring, at least."

oikawa slipped the ring onto his fourth finger, clutching his hand to his heart.

"i love it. i love you. so much."

"i love you too. but what were you thinking staying up this late. you should be asleep!"

"are you my mom, iwa-chan?"

"oh god, not this again. and, why the hell is the tv so loud? all the neighbors are gonna be pissed."

"funny of you to assume i care."

"toru."

"okay, okay. i'll turn it off."

oikawa reached over the chair to press the power button on the tv. the screen quickly faded to black. 

"thank god i don't have to listen to anymore of that racket."

oikawa grabbed his hand, cold metal against bare fingers.

"c'mon, i'm tired. i wanna sleep."

"well, why the hell are you even up then?!"

"i was waiting for you, hajime." , oikawa retorted, exasperated.

iwaizumi smiled fondly at him.

"i'm here. now, we can both sleep."

oikawa nodded in agreement, before practically dragging him into the room. he collapsed on the bed, iwaizumi on top of him. iwaizumi rolled off, pulling the covers off just enough to allow the both of them to get situated beneath them. oikawa buried his head in iwaizumi's chest and iwaizumi smiled fondly down at his husband.

"you smell good, hajime.." , oikawa mumbled.

iwaizumi almost snorted. raising a skeptical eyebrow, he responded.

"i don't see how anyone in there right mind could think that, but thanks."

oikawa laughed softly against him.

"goodnight.."

"night, toru."

the two of them fell asleep, curled up into each other, happy and content.

the world might not always be fair, but it is sometimes.


	12. coordinates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- day four of christmas prompts!
> 
> \- character a is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it’s been sold out everywhere.  
>  character b helps.
> 
> \- slight kuroken

kuroo was screwed and he knew it. he had procrastinated, waiting until just a few days before christmas to shop for gifts. thats why now he was rushing around in a panic, picking up the various presents knew, or at least assumed, his friends would like. however, as in most situations, there was a problem.

kenma's gift. a ps5. alongside everyone else's present,his boyfriend's had also been pushed to the back of his mind and forgotten. and so, now he was driving quickly from store to store, hoping to find one at the last minute. all the websites he had checked were either sold out or would take a couple of weeks to deliver. but kuroo didn't have a couple of weeks. he only had four days. 

he had called a few friends and even some random acquaintances in the hope that they could help him with his search. however, they all were either not able to answer the phone, were busy or were unsure of where to find a ps5. kuroo was no expert on the subject of gaming consoles and, to his knowledge, neither were any of his friends. the only person who had stayed on the phone for more than three minutes was bokuto, but he mainly just chatted away, bringing no aid to kuroo's quest. akaashi eventually made him hang up to help with the baking they were both doing. bokuto had reluctantly agreed with the setter and had given a quick 'goodbye' to kuroo, before hanging up, leaving kuroo with a ended call screen and no idea what to do.

after a while of endless searching, he finally decided to call some members of the karasuno team. most of them answered, but were not able to help. tsukishima answered as well and, surprisingly tried to help, but that too ended uselessly.

it was twenty minutes before kuroo thought to call hinata. he mentally scolded himself for thinking of such an obvious person earlier. the orange-haired boy and kenma hung out regularly . the pair would play video games together, nine times out of ten resulting in kenma winning. despite his losing streak, hint did seem to possess an above-average knowledge in the area of video consoles.

kuroo clicked on the other boy's contact, pressing the call button. the phone rung for a few second before it was picked up. but instead of hinata on the other end, it was kageyama. kuroo recognized his voice almost instantly.

"hello..? who is this?"

"hey, its kuroo. do you know if i can talk to hinata?"

"oh, hey kuroo!" 

hinata chimed into the conversation, sounding as energetic and excited as always, even on the phone.

there was a momentary discussion on the other side of the call that only carried on for a number of seconds. when it was finished, hinata spoke.

"i can talk now! just not for long, 'cause i promised bakageyama we'd go for a run."

"okay, this won't take long. hopefully." , he added under his breath.

"so, what is it?"

"do you know where i could buy a ps5? i've been pretty much everywhere, and they're all sold out."

"for kenma?"

"yeah."

kuroo could practically hear hinata smiling from over the phone.

"he'll love that."

"if i can find one."

"oh, right! umm, i think i know a place that might still have them. granted, it's a long shot, but i think it'll be worth it to take that chance."

kuroo silently agreed with him.

kageyama yelled something unintelligible from the other room to which hinata responded with what sounded to kuroo like more nonsense.

"sorry, kuroo, i have to go. someone's being pushy." , hinata yelled the last sentence, so that the boy, presumably in the other room, could hear him. "i can send you the coordinates, though!"

"that would be great. thank you, hinata."

"of course. anytime."

"bye."

"goodbye!"

hinata hung up and kuroo sighed in relief. finally. hopefully, whatever place hinata was talking about still carried at least one ps5. kuroo didn't know what he would do if this store was out of them too. 

he was interrupted from his thoughts by a 'ding.' he looked down to see hinata had texted him the location of the store.kuroo started his car, the keys in his hand jangling. the car revved up and he input the coordinates from the text message. pulling out of the spot he was parked in, the boy absent-mindedly flicked on the radio with one hand, adjusting the volume ever so slightly. he hummed quietly to the songs playing as he drove.

he quickly reached the store and parked. opening the car door, he looked down at his phone again when he heard another faint 'ding.' it was kenma. kuroo smiled and responded.

𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 - 𝘳 𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘵𝘳?

𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘰 - 𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵.

𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 - 𝘮𝘬. 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯. 

𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘰 - <3

kuroo turned his phone off and headed inside the store. once inside, the gaming aisle was relatively easy to locate. but it was huge. the aisle went on for what seemed to be forever. kuroo groaned at the thought of having to traverse up and down over and over again, searching endlessly. luckily, that was not the case. the first thing that caught the captain's eye when he looked out over the vast supply of items was the ps5 stand. there were two left.

kuroo practically sprinted over to the display, snatching on up swiftly and bolting over to the cashier. he slammed the console onto the conveyor belt that led up to the register. the woman at the counter turned to stare at him with wide eyes, looking from him to the gaming console to him again. she seemed to snap out of her daze quickly though, almost immediately scrambling to scan the item.

she bagged it quickly, handing it over to him. he gave her the necessary cash, muttering a quick, indistinct 'thank you' before he was gone in an instant. 

kuroo jumped into his car, stifling a yell of happiness. he found it. he made a mental note to thank hinata immensely the next time he saw him. he heaved a deep sigh of relief, clutching the gift to his chest. he still had to find gifts for other people and wrap the ones he already had, but finding this present took a huge weight off his shoulders. 

next time, kuroo swore he wouldn't procrastinate.


	13. migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- day five of christmas prompts!
> 
> \- character a and character b are co-workers, but they barely know each other. they both have to work through the holidays.
> 
> \- tsukiyama

tsukishima hated his job.

well, not the job per-say, but the annoying co-workers that worked alongside him.

it seemed he couldn't go a single second without listening to kageyama and hinata argue relentlessly. of course, if it wasn't that, it was kiyoko and yachi, the two managers of the company. sure, they were nice enough, but the amount of unresolved romantic tension radiating off of them was enough to give tsukishima a migraine.

in fact, that's exactly what he had right now. it was bad enough having to work on christmas eve, but now the universe was cruel enough to give him a splitting headache to go with it. after hours of staring at paperwork and jotting down notes aimlessly, the words seem to blur and dance on the pages in front of him. feeling his glasses slide slightly, he readjusted them.

it wasn't that he didn't like the peace and quiet, because it was honestly incredible. no yelling. no oblivious managers. only the sound of typing and writing. tsukishima could live with that. but he was tired. he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in about a week now. he took another sip of his third coffee, relying on the caffeine to keep him moving and alert. 

he was almost completely alone in the office, save for one other co-worker. tsukishima didn't mind though, he barely knew the other man, seeing as he normally wasn't loud or annoying enough to catch tsukishima's attention. tsukishima appreciated that there was at least one person with some decency here. the two of them hadn't exchanged so much as a word.

so, he was uncharacteristically surprised when he noticed a shadow being cast over his desk. he turned his head, looking up at the freckled man.

"can i help you?" , he asked, somewhat confused.

"no, i just wanted to give you something!" , he exclaimed. "i see you working a lot and it's christmas eve and you look kinda sad-"

"i'm not sad, but the sentiment is appreciated. thanks."

tsukishima decided that if this random, and admittedly adorable, stranger had the generosity to give him a christmas present, he could be civil and not sarcastic for a few minutes. the other man placed a wrapped, circular tin on his desk. he looked down at it and then back up.

"thank you, ..?" 

"it's yamaguchi. yamaguchi tadashi."

"tsukishima kei."

yamaguchi nodded.

"i figured. it's kinda hard to ignore someone's name when you hear kageyama yelling it every ten seconds."

tsukishima practically snorted.

"he and hinata never seem to stop arguing, do they?"'

yamaguchi nodded a second time, in agreement.

"hinata's nice enough once you get to know him, but i can't talk to him for one minute without him ranting about 'kageyama this, kageyama that. ooo, kageyama's eyes are so pretty! kageyama has a nice voice!.' they sure have a funny way of showing affection. its exasperating."

"wait. they like each-other like that?"

yamaguchi laughed at tsukishima's confused expression.

"yeah. don't blame you for not noticing though. neither of them seem to even tolerate the other."

at this point, yamaguchi was seated next to him. when he had found the time to pull up a chair was unknown to the blonde. tsukishima stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"you tired?"

yamaguchi tilted his head, inquiry in his tone.

"yeah, i guess."

he turned back to the desktop, typing a few more sentences. he finished quickly and powered it off. his hands made their way to the present, nimble fingers pulling at colored ribbon. unfastening the lid, he found around seven or so peppermints.

"i'm sorry if you don't like them. i don't know you well enough to really personalize your gift. maybe we can get coffee and talk sometime so i can get to know you better."

tsukishima's mouth flew open, words leaving his mouth before he could process them.

"so, like a date?"

yamaguchi laughed.

"if you want it to be."

"yeah, i do. i mean, sure." 

the dark-green-haired boy giggled.

"well, i assume you're fine with the gift."

tsukishima nodded, still a bit shell-shocked. yamaguchi turned his gaze from the blond to the analog clock ticking on the wall. midnight had managed to slip by undetected by both of them. now it was christmas. tsukishima heaved a quiet sigh. he had finally finished the paperwork. yamaguchi's level voice snapped him back into focus. he jolted slightly.

"if you don't have anything else to do, maybe i can take you up on that date later today."

"sounds good. merry christmas."

"merry christmas to you too."

and tsukishima smiled. maybe late nights and migraines weren't so bad after all.


	14. waiting room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- day six of christmas prompts!
> 
> \- character a and character b meet in the er.
> 
> \- hinata and oikawa

hinata knew yachi hadn't meant to hit him. she just wasn't very good at throwing.

when hinata said 'not very good', what he meant was terrible. well, in the directional sense.

the team had been practicing in the gym, as per usual. it was late though and many of the teammates were gradually filtering out of the building by themselves or in pairs. yachi and kiyoko were normally the last to leave, resulting in them locking up. hinata had reluctantly abandoned the volleyball when kageyama had practically dragged him to the door. hint had agreed to walk with him, but has insisted on helping pick up. kageyama stood by the door, waiting grumpily.

while both the managers appreciated the sentiment, yachi had been vocally more so, thanking hinata every five seconds, while hinata assured her that it wasn't a big deal. yachi had tossed him the balls to put away, her aim failing and resulting in hinata running back and forth while she apologized frantically. 

what had happened next was a blur of apology after apology. yachi had picked up a ball and, trying to throw it to him, but not taking into account the fact that he was turned around, hurled it at him with such speed that when he turned around, he was knocked clean off his feet by the blow. he had turned at just the right time for the volleyball to collide with his face. he stared up at the ceiling, dazed.

-

oikawa had pretty much gotten what was coming to him.

after a day of pesturing iwaizumi and trying his hardest to provoke him, he had succeeded immensely. hanging over iwaizumi's shoulder, he draped his arms around the other boy's neck, poking repeatedly at his chest and arms. after several muttered 'stop's and unsuccessful pushes away, oikawa had come to the great realization that, iwaizumi, was in fact, extremely ticklish.

of course, being oikawa, he took full advantage of the opportunity. running nimble fingers over iwaizumi's exposed skin, he was knocked back slightly by the boy jolting. oikawa was borderline giddy. he had found a new way to get on his nerves.

iwaizumi, however, didn't find his new-found knowledge so wonderful. when oikawa traced his fingers down the shorter boy's sides, iwaizumi retaliated. not thinking, he grabbed the volleyball siting next to him on his bed and spun around, heaving it with force into oikawa's face. the ball collided almost instantly and oikawa let out a whimper of pain, clutching at his face. 

the guilt and realization of what just happened started to emblazon themselves in iwaizumi's mind, especially when oikawa removed his hands revealing a red face and a crooked and bloody nose. and so, he had done, what seemed to him, the only logical thing to do.

he called an ambulance.

-

that's how, on christmas eve, the two of them were sitting in the er waiting room, oikawa clutching at his face and hinata sitting there, still feeling a bit dizzy. hinata stared at the wall, not blinking, giggling quietly and without reason. he didn't seem to be in much pain other than shock. oikawa, on the other hand, wanted to fall of the face of the planet. his head throbbed every second and he could almost hear it. 

turning his head to observe his surroundings, the brunette noticed hinata quickly. he blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. grimacing slightly as he stood up, he slid into the side next to hinata.

"hey, chibi-chan! fancy seeing you here!"

hinata turned away from the wall to face oikawa. he wore a confused expression before his face lit up with realization.

"hello, oikawa-san! gosh, your face looks awful!" 

hinata seemed to register a second to late what he said.

"oh, i'm sorry, that was rude-"

oikawa burst out laughing.

"its fine, chibi-chan!"

hinata slumped back in his chair, humming a single note.

"so, how'd you get here?"

"iwaizumi."

hinata held back a snort, settling instead for a pensive 'hm.'

"yachi hit me in the face with a ball."

"your team's manager, right? weird, i would've figured it would have been tobio-chan or that blonde guy, tsukishima."

"kageyama did hit me in the face once." , hinata commented.

"you must've really gotten on his nerves."

hinata rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"it wasn't all my fault! tsukishima dared me to throw a ball at him, but he turned around, caught it and hurled it back at me. i still don't know how he did it! it was like he was psychic or something!"

oikawa chuckled.

"tobio-chan can be kinda scary sometimes."

"kinda scary is an understatement."

"he seems to especially dislike you, chibi-chan."

"he can be nice when he wants to be, he's just kinda menacing."

"yeah, i can see that-"

"oikawa toru?"

a woman poked her head out of a door near the register. she gestured behind her.

"the doctor's ready to see you."

oikawa nodded. he turned to hinata, flashing a smile and a wave at him.

"bye, chibi-chan, maybe i'll see you later!"

"bye! merry christmas!"

"merry christmas. tell tobio-chan i said hi when you see him!"

"i will."

and like that oikawa was gone, leaving a pair of swinging in his wake. hinata was left to sit alone, his train of thought straying to the most random of topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really sure how i feel about how this one turned out, but oh well.
> 
> i really appreciate it when people request, so please do!


	15. wrapping paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- day seven of christmas prompts!
> 
> \- character a can’t wrap gifts to save their life. character b is their neighbor and can help.
> 
> \- kageyama and hinata and nishinoya

in hinata's defense, wrapping presents was hard.

he sat on his floor, wrapping paper, bows and ribbons strewed around him. he flopped backwards onto the floor, groaning in frustration. a few messily wrapped presents lay on the flor beside him, corners poking out. a tape dispenser sat by his side and pieces of tape were stuck to his clothes, hair and the floor. he let out a annoyed yell, drawing the attention of kageyama, who poked his head around the corner.

he had been in the kitchen. he had an apron hinata had bought him and forced him to wear. bits of cookie dough stuck to his face and his normal well-kept black hair stuck out messily in different directions. he wore a confused expression on his face, but his eyes filled with humor at the sight that greeted him. he leaned against the door, propping a hand against the frame, attempting to bite back a laugh, but failing miserably.

hinata's head snapped up and he glared at kageyama, before turning to gaze at the ceiling once more. kageyama took a few steps towards him, squatting down to look at him. he surveyed the area, letting out a small snort.

"what happened?" , was all he could think to say.

hinata popped back up, giving him a judging look.

"take a guess, bakageyama."

kageyama raised an eyebrow.

"plotting a murder."

hinata hit his arm. of course, it didn't hurt much.

"what was that for?"

"don't be sarcastic!"

"pfft."

"i doubt you could do any better."

"is that a challenge?"

-

kageyama and hinata sat on the floor, hinata with a long strip of green and red paper wrapped around him. kageyama held a box in his lap, many ripped up pieces of paper taped to it instead of it being wrapped. hinata just looked at him, a smug expression on his face.

"don't look at me like that!"

"i told you you couldn't do it!"

"yeah, not my problem it's so hard to do!"

"ha, you admit it's hard!"

"hphm."

hinata grinned triumphantly, but five seconds later, he practically deflated.

"wait, how are we supposed to wrap these gifts?"

"nice thinking, dumbass, now we don't have as much wrapping paper left."

hinata hit him a second time, this time slightly harder, before his eyes widened in realization.

"what-"

"wait, i think daichi mentioned something about nishinoya being really good at wrapping gifts or whatever!"

"i can call him if you want."

hinata nodded vigorously, his hair falling in front of his face.

kageyama pulled his phone out of his pocket. after a few seconds, the sounds of ringing echoing from it. the two of them waited for a few seconds before the ringing stopped. a voice sounded from the other side.

"hello?"

hinata practically jumped up, scrambling closer to kageyama to hear. he spoke first.

"hey, it's hinata!"

kageyama chimed in quietly from the background.

"i'm here too."

"and kageyama!" , hinata corrected.

"oh, hey! what's up?"

"ahh, we need some help."

"what with?"

"christmas wrapping." , kageyama replied, hands crossed in his laps.

he could almost hear nishinoya brighten over the phone.

"i can help with that! i'll be there in a minute!"

scuffling came from the other side of the phone, as well as a few confused noises. a few seconds later, a beeping noise came from the phone. kageyama held the phone away from his ear, staring at the 'call ended' screen. he looked at hinata.

"he hung up."

hinata scoffed.

"yeah, i didn't notice."

"now who's being sarcastic?"

"well-"

hinata was interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a few more knocks in quick succession. he stood up and headed to the door, opening it.

"hello-"

"hey!"

nishinoya barged in, quickly heading over to where kageyama kneeled on the ground with the wrapping paper. he sat down, ignoring the confused look kageyama gave him. not taking his eyes off the wrapping paper he now held, he gestured for hinata to join him and kageyama on the floor. hinata obliged, sitting cross-legged next to him.

"so, you take the wrapping paper, right, and you tear or cut off a piece that's a bit larger than what you're going to wrap." , nishinoya immediately launched into an explanation.

kageyama and hinata both exchanged a quick glance before focusing all their attention on the explanation being given.

\- 

twenty minutes or so passed and soon all the presents were beautifully wrapped and decorated. hinata had been staring in amazement at the presents in shock for about a minute straight now, not blinking. kageyama snapped in front of his face, attempting to snap him back to reality. after a few times, it worked and hint sat up straight, looking from nishinoya to kageyama to nishinoya again.

"how are you so good at this?" , he asked, amazed.

nishinoya laughed.

"i had to help tanaka wrap gifts a few years back and believe me, that is in no way easy. i spent a decent amount of time learning."

hinata opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by what sounded like the smoke alarm. kageyama's eyes widened in horror.

"crap."

nishinoya looked around in confusion. he soon smelled smoke.

"is that..smoke?"

kageyama quickly dashed into the kitchen. hinata debated between running to help him, staying where he was or running out of the house. the sound of water being poured was soon heard and a frustrated-looking kageyama emerged from the smoking kitchen, holding a singed tray full of blackened cookies. or at least what used to be cookies.

"i left the cookies in the oven for too long."

he plopped down in a chair, dropping the tray onto the coffee table in disappointment. nishinoya just stared.

"that sucks!" , hinata exclaimed, jumping into the seat next to him. nishinoya followed suit, patting kageyama on the shoulder. 

"it's fine. at least you can put out fires. last time i tried to bake, the cake i was making caught on fire, so i tried to blow on it to put it out. of course, that didn't work. i almost burnt the entire house down before asahi and daichi came to help." 

nishinoya placed his head in his hands.

"thanks. well, we'll be making dinner soon. you wanna stay? it'll be our thank you for helping us wrap the gifts." , kageyama offered.

nishinoya smiled brightly.

"yeah, sure, okay! as long as i can help make the food."

hinata smiled back at him, jumping up excitedly.

"okay!"

he pumped his fist in the air energetically, almost knocking over a lamp. kageyama gave him a warning glance and he grinned sheepishly.

"i mean, okay..!" , he corrected, noticeably less loud.

nishinoya laughed, standing up.

"we better get started."


	19. aaaa-

hey!

i just wanted to say that, regarding the christmas prompts, i probably won't be able to finish them in time. sorry! :(

just wanted to put this out there. hope you all have a great day/night!


End file.
